Looking Inside
by Housepets peanutlover
Summary: When Peanut discovered a mirror what can show you your hidden side terrible things happen and then a big party is coming (This is a fanfiction of the webcomic housepets!)
1. Prologue

Hello i just wanted to say this is my first fanfiction and I'm not the best in English because I'm not British or American but i am Dutch so, but just enjoy!

It was 9:00 AM when the sun slightly was shining through peanut's window. Peanut was still sleeping but he slowly opened his eyes and watched sleepy on his clock."ugh, 9:01 AM" Peanut said. He languid walked off the stairs and yawned quietly. Grape was still sleeping, "she is so cute when is she's sleeping." Peanut said quietly. Peanut was starting to walk to the kitchen to have breakfast. Ten minutes later Peanut heard some noise from the living room. It was Grape, "did you have a good night?" Peanut asked. "Yes I actually slept without you where waking me up" grape said with a smile. Peanut was a little bit confused but Grape started to walk to the kitchen.

After one hour Peanut was playing some video games and Grape was upstairs reading her new Pridelands book."Graaaape! I'm bored!" Peanut screamed upstairs. "What can I do about that?" Grape screamed. "I don't know, what are you doing" he screamed. "I'm reading so can you please stop screaming." Grape said. "But I wanna do something!" Peanut screamed upstairs. "Then go to someone else!" Grape said. It was quiet for a while but then Peanut said. "I'm going to Tarot Grape!" Peanut yelled. No reaction from the cat. Peanut was walking to the door and he said again."I'm going to Tarot." This time Grape was reacting. "Okay, but don't do anything stupid" she shouted. Peanut was confused but then he said "I promise I don't do something stupid!" And then he closed the door with a loud slam.

Peanut walked over the street when he raised his hand."Its cold outside, I can better hurry." Peanut thought. When he was at Tarot's home the door was already open. Peanut slightly sneaked in and then he shouted, "Anyone home?" Then he heard Tarot's voice from upstairs, "I'm here Peanut!" Peanut ran upstairs. He saw Tarot right in front of a big mirror. "hey Tarot, what are you doing?" Peanut said. "Come here Peanut I need to show you this!" Tarot said. She sounded a little bit worried. "Here this mirror can show your other side." Tarot said. Peanut was confused. "What other side?" He asked. "well, everyone has a counterpart, a hidden side of you." Tarot said. Peanut was still confused, "What hidden side?" Peanut asked. "a side of you that you actually don't know that its actually you, a side that you rarely see by yourself." Tarot explained. Peanut was still confused but he actually looked interested. "Can I see myself in the mirror?" Peanut asked, he was bouncing the whole time of excitement. Tarot was worried. "I don't know, it can be dangerous maybe you should ask first." Tarot didn't even finished her sentence or Peanut was running to his home.

Peanut opened the door and shouted "GRAAAAAAAAPE!" Grape was taking a nap on the couch. Peanut was running into the living room and was shouting again. "GRAAAAPE WAKE UP!" "What... is the house on fire?" Grape said confused. "No...but can you come with me?" Peanut asked. "for what now?" Grape asked frustrated. "No time to explain just come." Peanut shouted.

They both ran to the door."why do I actually need to come?" Grape asked. With an answer of Peanut "you will see it when we are there."


	2. The mirror

They arrived at Tarot's house."I'm back Tarot and I brought Grape with me!" Peanut yelled. Nobody answered. They walked upstairs. "Hello...Tarot where are you?" Peanut peaked into Tarot's room. "Where is she?" Grape asked. "What? She is sitting right on her bed!" Peanut said confused. Tarot looked confused at Peanut. "you can see me?" Tarot asked. "Yes... Is that something special?" Peanut asked with Grape confused standing right next to him."Yes because I'm a spirit my real soul is trapped in the mirror." Tarot explained. But the dog was starring into the mirror. "Stop starring and listen to me!" Tarot yelled. Peanut turned around and asked. "Why can I see you an Grape cant?" Peanut asked. "you are having something the same that the creator of this mirror also have so if you wanna let Grape see me you need to share your power." Tarot explained. "But how?" Peanut asked confused. "Grab her hand and say this sentence,Vy nie samotnyja dolia vašyja mocnyja z inšymi." Tarot said and when she said the spell her eyes began to glow. Peanut was confused but he tried to said the spell on his best. And then a light began to glow Peanut's eyes where empty for a second but then when the light was gone Grape was also able to see Tarot."In what language was the spell actually?" Grape asked. "Belorussian" Tarot said. "Why are you a spirit?" Grape asked. "Its the mirror its created by the devil brought on earth to trap good souls and bring the evil souls outside." Tarot explained. When Grape and Tarot are talking Peanut was starting to scream. Grape turned around. Peanut was laying on the ground. "Is he dead?" Grape asked worried. "I don't think so, he passed out." Tarot said but her voice sounded worried. After a minute Peanut was sitting on the bed. "What happened?" Grape asked. "I... I cant remember." Peanut said weak. "We can better go home." Grape said. "Its okay." Tarot said. Peanut and Grape where slowly walking to their house. When they arrived at home Peanut fell on the couch. "How are you feeling right now?" Grape asked. Peanut didn't answer, his eyes where closed. "I guess hes asleep." Grape said quietly.

It was in the middle of the night when Grape waked up. "what time is it?" She peeked at her clock and said "01:30." Grape was slowly walking downstairs to drink something and then go back to bed. When she was downstairs she saw a shadow walking in their backyard. She hided behind a curtain and was starring into the backyard. She saw someone walking in the backyard. When it saw Grape behind the curtain it ran away. "Who was that?" Grape asked to herself. When she drank some water she was going upstairs. When she was in her room she shocked. On the wall was written in blood "_Cant Hide For Me!"_ She screamed and ran to Peanut's room. "PEANUT! PEANUT WAKE UP!" Grape yelled. Peanut was slowly walking to Grape. "Why are you yelling?" Peanut asked. "Come you need to see this!" Grape said shocked. Peanut was slowly walking to Grape's room and said, "So...What is wrong here?" Peanut asked. Grape was pointing to the wall, "There! On the wall!" Grape yelled. "There is nothing on the wall." Peanut said. Grape looked at the wall and screamed. "What! Its gone!" Peanut said frustrated, "If you don't mind I'm going back to bed." Grape was starring to the wall. "Am I seeing things?" Grape asked to herself. She stepped back in her bed. "03:50 AM." Grape thought, she was still awake because the text on the wall what mysteriously disappeared. "What happened to Peanut this afternoon?" Grape asked to herself. "Tarot became a spirit by looking in the mirror why is Peanut no spirit then." Grape asked again. Then she heard someone knocking on her door. Grape froze but after a few seconds she slowly walked to the door. She slowly opened the door and saw Peanut. "Can I come in?" Peanut asked.

"Why are you still awake?" Grape asked. "I'm feeling so weird in myself." Peanut said. "maybe you can better sit down." Grape said and she was moving to her bed.

"So...What is the problem?" Grape asked. "I think I cant control myself anymore." Peanut said worried. "But thats ridiculous." Grape said. "I'm Sirius Grape." Peanut said frustrated. "It feels like I'm dieing inside." Peanut said again. "And it feels like theres on other me growing inside." Peanut explained. "Is it the mirror?" Grape asked. "I don't know." Peanut said. "Wait...Look at your left eye!" Grape yelled. Peanut ran to the mirror in the bathroom.

"MY EYE IS BLEEDING!" Peanut yelled. Grape ran into the bathroom. The blood was dropping on the floor. "What the fuck is this!" Peanut yelled. Peanut looked at Grape. You're eye color turned red too. Peanut started to laugh. He scratched Grape in the face and then Peanut fell on the ground.

Peanut was standing up. his eye was turned light-blue again. "Why did you scratched me?" Grape yelled angry. "Where are you talking about?" Peanut asked confused. "You laughed, scratched me and then you passed out!" Grape yelled. "Where the heck are you talking about?" Peanut asked frustrated. "YOU KNOW WHERE IM TALKING ABOUT!" Grape yelled angry. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, I DID'NT DO ANYTHING!" Peanut yelled angry and then he ran to his room. "Stupid dog." Grape said quietly.

The next morning Grape was still asleep and Peanut was playing some video games. "Is Grape still angry?" Peanut thought. Peanut watched on his clock. "10 o'clock." Peanut said quietly. "Is Grape still sleeping? Maybe I should take a look." Peanut thought. He started to walk upstairs and slowly opened Grape's door. "Grape? Are you still asleep." Peanut said quietly. "Go away!" Grape shouted. "Why are you so angry?" Peanut asked. "You know that!" Grape shouted angry. "No, I don't, just explain it." Peanut said confused. Grape came out of her bed. "Are you seeing my face? You did that!" Grape shouted. "when?" Peanut asked. "This night, when you where washing your eye!" Grape said. "I remembered when I washed my eye but I don't remember anything what happened next." Peanut said. "you started to laugh creepy then you're whole eye turned red you scratched me with no reason and you passed out." Grape explained. "I cant remember that." Peanut said. Grape sighted. "Maybe we can better forget this." Peanut said. "But you really scratched me in my face and it really hurts!" Grape said. "I just cant remember a thing of it so just forget it." Peanut shouted irritated. "maybe thats better." Grape said. "maybe we can visit Tarot and see how she is doing." Peanut said.


	3. The first secret

Peanut was running to Tarot's home while Grape was slowly walking behind him."Do you think Tarot is still here?" Peanut said when he ran upstairs. "Tarot is still here!" Peanut yelled downstairs.

Grape was walking upstairs towards Tarot's room. "Can I speak Tarot alone, Peanut?" Grape asked. Peanut answered with a confused voice. "Eh... Of course, I think." Peanut said. Grape saw Peanut walking downstairs and began playing on the street. "Tarot I need your help Peanut is acting really strange since we visited you previously." Grape said. Tarot was not really surprised when Grape explained what happened to Peanut. When Grape explained everything to Tarot she wasn't surprised at all. "This is really bad Grape. Remember when Peanut saw me as a spirit and you couldn't see me." Tarot explained with Grape reacting. "Yes I remember that." "Well Peanut is the link between the mirror world and the real world. Peanut can't be transported in the mirror so his different side also can't transported to the real world." Tarot explained. Grape was looking confused but still she understands what Tarot was trying to say. But Tarot didn't stop with telling what the problem of Peanut is. "So 1 half of Peanut's happy side is transported in the mirror and 1 half of the dark side of Peanut transported into Peanut himself." Tarot explained. Grape was surprised. "So Peanut is now 1 side happy and 1 side dark." Grape said. "Yes but that's not all, The dark side is trying to take over Peanut's soul so his Counterpart can escape the mirror." Tarot said. "So if that happens..." Grape said but she didn't even finished her sentence when Tarot said. "then many people will actually get killed by the dark side of Peanut." Tarot said worried. "But please, don't tell this to Peanut." Tarot said. "I promise." Grape said with a promising look in her face. "And one thing don't leave Peanut alone for long times!" Tarot yelled.

Peanut was still playing outside. When Grape walked out the house Peanut asked. "where did you talk about with Tarot?" "Eh...Nothing important." Grape said. "Okay!" Peanut said happily. "Peanut are you feeling okay?" Grape asked. "Better then okay!" Peanut said and smiled at the same moment. "Peanut look at me!" Grape yelled. "Sure about that?" Peanut said with a smile. "No...not now!" Grape shouted. The blood was dripping of Peanut's hair. She looked at Grape. "Red eyes!" Grape thought. She started to ran to Tarot's home with peanut running behind her. When Grape was inside Tarot's home and locked the door. Grape ran upstairs and screamed. "TAROT ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!" "What is happening again?" Tarot asked. "Its Peanut he transformed again!" Grape yelled. Then the door opened with a big slam. "Someone called me?" Peanut said with an dark smile on his face. He showed his claws, they where covered in blood that was coming from his eyes. "Lets have some fun." Peanut said with a dark voice. He scratched Grape on her arm. Grape screamed. "Please stop!" "Why should I it just begun." Peanut said again. And he scratched Grape on her eye. Grape screamed again. Then Peanut's eyes begun to glow and slowly turned back light-blue. When Peanut's eyes where full blue again he ran to Grape. Grape silently cried. "Grape! What happened to you?" Peanut asked worried. "You did it!" Grape growled. "Oh no not this again, wait why am I covered in blood?" Peanut yelled. "Thats because of you...nothing" Grape said. "I'm going to wash myself at home, can we go home now?" Peanut asked. "Well I see you I think BYE" Peanut yelled. When Peanut and Grape arrived at their house Grape was silently crying. "Come on Grape what is the problem? You can tell me everything." Peanut said. "I know but I just can tell this." Grape said. "Ow okay then." Peanut said quietly.

The doorbell rang. Grape ran to the door and said. "I get it!" "Are you expecting someone?" Peanut asked. "Yes, I'm expecting Max to come." Grape yelled. "Okay I will be in my room!" Peanut said when he ran upstairs. Grape opened the door and saw Max standing. "Hey Maxie." Grape said lovely. "Hey Grape." Max said. A half hour later Grape heard Peanut yelling. "Grape! I'm going to take a shower!" Max laughed quietly while Grape yelled. "Okay but since when you're taking showers?" Peanut didn't answer. But in a few seconds they heard the water from the shower. When Peanut walked downstairs he saw that Grape and Max where watching a movie on TV. "What are you doing?" Peanut asked. Grape turned around. "Watching a movie." Grape answered. Peanut walked to the door when Grape yelled. "Where are you going Peanut?" Peanut turned around. "Ehm...Just going outside" Peanut answered. When he opened the door he quickly grabbed something from the small table that was standing right next to the door. Grape couldn't see what Peanut Picked from the table but she seemed to don't care about that. Before Peanut closed the door he yelled. "I'm back in an hour!" "He's acting different." Max said. Then Grape realized what Tarot sad. "_Don't leave Peanut alone for long times!" _Grape was getting worried. "We need to find Peanut!" Grape shouted. Grape ran to the door whit Max running after her. "We need to split up!" Grape said. "Wait! I think I see him!" Max shouted. Grape was already running to Peanut. Peanut froze for a second but then he ran away in the forest. Max and Grape ran after Peanut but when they where in the forest there was no sign of the dog. "He escaped." Grape said. "But what is now the problem with Peanut?" Max asked. Grape was starting to explain everything. Max was shocked. "So Peanut is actually possessed." Max said. "That is a way how you can say it" Grape said. Then Peanut walked to Grape. Grape looked into Peanut's face. "Light-blue eyes. We are safe" Grape whispered to Max. "What are you whispering?" Peanut asked. "And why are we in the forest?" Peanut asked. "Thats not important. Lets go home." Grape said.

When they arrived at home, Max started to kiss Grape. "I think I'm going inside." Peanut said confused. When Grape came inside Peanut was playing video games. "which game are you playing?" Grape asked. "Mario." Peanut said. "Nice! Can I join?" Grape asked. "Of course!" Peanut said happily. An hour has past and Peanut said. "I'm hungry what are we eating?" Peanut asked. "Maybe we can order pizza." Grape said. Peanut jumped happy. "Great idea!" He shouted. Grape picked up the phone and ordered two pizza's. Peanut was waiting on the couch for Grape to come back. When Grape walked to the couch she said. "Pizza's are here in half an hour." Grape said. "I hope so I'm hungry" Peanut said with a smile. "me too!" Grape said. And then they started the game again. The doorbell rang. "Pizza!" Peanut and Grape yelled together. When Peanut was paying the Pizza's Peanut ran upstairs. When Grape was back inside she saw Peanut running upstairs. "Peanut why are you going upstairs?" Grape yelled. "I need to put my new clothes on!" Peanut yelled. "Why are you putting clothes on?" Grape asked. "Tonight is the big party! Did you forget about that?" Peanut yelled. "Ow yeah I bought a dress for that!" Grape said. "But first Pizza" Grape yelled. Peanut ran downstairs in hes new clothes. Grape started to blush. "He's looking so cute." Grape thought. "You're looking good!" Grape said. Grape saw that peanut likes his new clothes too. Peanut started to eat his pizza. "I'm changing my clothes too." Grape said. When Grape walked downstairs She was wearing a long dress. She saw Peanut looking to her clothes, he seemed to like it. But Grape asked to be sure. "you like it?" Peanut didn't say anything but he his head whas going up and down. "your cap is almost falling of your head." Grape said with a smile. Peanut was putting his cap right. Grape shove to Peanut. "Shall we go together?" Grape asked. "Well Tarot is not coming so I dont see why not."


	4. A demons live

Peanut was sitting on the couch with Grape. The telephone started to rang. "I'm picking it!" Peanut said. "Hello? Oh hi Tarot. What? Where coming! Okay bye." Peanut said in the phone. "What is it?" Grape asked. "Its Tarot she has something important to tell!" Peanut said. They ran to Tarot's home. "Tarot! We are here!" Peanut yelled. They ran upstairs. "I'm glad you came because I have an idea to get Peanut back to normal" Tarot said. "How?" Grape asked. "My idea is to break the mirror but I'm not sure this works." Tarot said. Grape saw the spellbook in Tarot's hand and she knows immediately what Tarot means. "So you wanna use a spell?" Grape asked. "Yes but this spell is in Bosnian." Tarot said. "That doesnt matter we need to help Peanut!" Grape said. "Help for what?" Peanut asked. "Nothing Peanut." Grape said. "Okay take my hand and say the spell _neka stakla pokaži se prekida._" Tarot said. Grape took Tarot's hand and said the spell as best she could. The mirror cracked a little bit but when the mirror crack Peanut screamed. "Ouch! That hurts!" Grape said the spell again. "AAH! Stop it!" Peanut screamed. "He's linked with the mirror." Tarot said. "We need to go to the prom Tarot we need to go!" Grape said. Peanut screamed again. "Stop hurting me!"Grape looked at the mirror. "The mirror is slowly breaking!" Grape yelled. Tarot started to cry quietly and said. "If the mirror breaks Peanut will also break!" Tarot said when she was crying. "We can't stop the spell!" Tarot screamed. Peanut got distracted and was outside but grape said. "If you're trying to find a way to get dark Peanut of of the normal Peanut I'm keeping him in control." Grape said. "I'm going to do my best." Tarot said. Peanut was standing outside screaming. "Grape! Are we going now?" Grape started to walked to the door. But when she was just out of the door. "Please be quick." Grape said. Tarot smiled but didn't say anything. Peanut started to walk to the door. When he slowly walked upstairs he heard Grape and Tarot talking. "did he already know it?" Peanut heard Tarot asking. "No. But do you think he better can know it?" Grape asked. Peanut was peeking trough the door's keyhole. "I really don't know. It is not safe to tell it." Tarot said. "Why not?" Grape asked. "He's unstable his normal personality is getting weaker and the dark side is growing stronger." Tarot said. Then Peanut saw Grape and Tarot where walking to the door. Peanut quickly hided in the closet. When Grape and Tarot where downstairs Peanut sneaked into Tarot's room. He walked to the desk and opened a drawer in the desk. There was a book in the drawer. Peanut grabbed the book and he wanted to go downstairs when he heard Tarot and Grape coming upstairs. Again Peanut hided in the closet. When Grape and Tarot where in her room Peanut sneaked downstairs and began reading. The front page was covered in dust. But when Peanut started to read he smiled. While Peanut was reading Tarot and Grape where back in Tarot's room. "Grape, did you opened my drawer?" Tarot asked. "No. Why should I open your drawer?" Grape said. "Thats right but my spellbook was in there. And its gone now so just don't joke and give it back." Tarot said annoyed. "I don't have it." Grape said. "But who does have it?" Tarot asked. "I have an idea but you don't like it." Grape said worried. Tarot understands what Grape is trying to say. They both ran downstairs where they saw Peanut practicing magic. "Peanut! What are you doing?" Grape yelled. Peanut slowly turned around. Peanut raised his hand and pointed it towards Grape. Tarot slided in front of Grape and yelled. "_frysa!_" An beam of ice flew towards Peanut but Peanut yelled quick. "_suojakilven!_" And an green field surrounded Peanut immediately. "Grape stand back!" Tarot yelled. Grape ran away and hided behind the couch. "You know...IM SICK OF YOU!" Peanut said with an demonic voice. He raised his hand and screamed _"__anillo de fuego_." A big ring of fire surrounded the room. Grape slowly crouched to the frontdoor to escape and managed to get to the door unseen. Grape left the house and picked her phone. When she called the for help she got a message. The message came from King's phone. Grape started to read the message. "_Hey Grape i'm messaging you only because the prom is starting 2 hours later then planned. In cause you knew that sorry that i bothered you. ~King"_ "Thats just the right timing." Grape said with a smile. She started to walk towards her home. When she was almost at the end of the street Tarot's door opened. Peanut was standing in the opening. His eyes where bright red and he was covered in ash and blood. Grape hided in the bushes when Peanut yelled with a demonic voice. "I know youre there and youre the second one!" Grape was confused and didn't really get what Peanut sad but the dog was gone. A perfect chance to go back to Tarot's house_. _Grape was running towards Tarot's home. Tarot was on the ground. Grape put her ear on Tarot's chest. "Thank god! She's still breathing." Grape said. "P-P-Peanut is going to the p-p-prom." Tarot said with a weak voice. Grape seemed to be really worried. Grape wanted to pick the spellbook but Tarot said. "The spells are useles for you." Grape turned around and walked to Tarot. She brought Tarot to the couch. "Grape listen! this is important so don't tell this to someone." Tarot said. "I'm listening." Grape said. "You know why Peanut can use magic without practice?" Tarot asked. "Is it his dark form?" Grape asked. "No, his father was a magitec elite." Tarot said. "Magitec?" Grape asked. "Well listen i will explain it. 20 Years ago there was a war in europe. It was a war between the magitec and the crayas. Peanut's father was the head of the magitec elite and was a famous spellcaster. When Peanut was born he moved for safety here. But his fathers genes are still in Peanut's body. So Peanut is a great spellcaster too." Tarot explained. "So, that made him so good at magic?" Grape asked. "Yes! But you need to stop Peanut now!" Tarot said. " I'm going!" Grape said with a promising look.

**Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of looking inside! I'm so sorry it came out late but i was really bussy with school. So i hope you understand it! ~Dylan**


End file.
